


Carpe Demon

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: В каждом хорошем плане есть немного пространства, чтобы выкрутиться.





	Carpe Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carpe Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943686) by [Argyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle). 



\- «Уделите время себе. Сделайте стрижку. Стиль середины века вам пойдет, и нет, эти ботинки не делают вас похожим на Мика Джаггера. Просто будьте собой. Найдите успокоение в сотрудничестве: существует более одного способа держать волшебную лозу. Скоординируйтесь! На следующей неделе ждите успехов в области остроумных изобретений».

\- Это что такое?

\- Стрелец.

\- Чего?

\- «Ваши звезды сегодня». Из «Доски Объявлений».

Кроули удивленно моргнул.  
\- Я не стрелец. У меня даже дня рождения-то нет.

\- Именно, - произнес Азирафель. – Что означает, что ты также и не _не_ -стрелец. – Он кашлянул. – «Вам нравится красное мясо».

\- Продолжай.

\- Это все.

\- Лев?

\- Овен.

\- Ладно. Попробуй-ка Тельца.

Азирафель кинул на него взгляд поверх оправы своих очков.

\- Ну и?

\- «Вырвитесь из рутины. Ничто не сравнится с ветром в ваших волосах: поездка сотворит чудеса с вашим кругозором. И, знаете, парни в офисе не будут по вам скучать! Они даже не знают, чем вы занимаетесь, но, возможно, считают вас двойным агентом из Петрограда, таскающим микропленки из хранилищ. Не волнуйтесь, Телец. Ваш секрет с нами в надежных руках. Просто не забудьте упаковать с собой обед».

\- Нет, нет. – Кроули подумал мгновение. А затем: - Как насчет Девы?

\- «”Не упусти день” – не значит “спи до полудня”. Тем более, не до трех. Да, даже если одеяла по-настоящему удобные, и у вас был отличный сон про Японию семнадцатого века с морскими чудищами и тому подобным. Так что сейчас вам придется постараться, чтобы это компенсировать. Вы осознаете, что ваш друг провел двадцать минут перед своим гардеробом, выбирая этот свитер? Да, на самом деле. Но голубой и правда подчеркивает его глаза. Вы и сами так подумали, поглядывая украдкой, пока он читал страницу “Мнений”. Что вам _не было_ известно, так это то, что он забыл надеть сегодня трусы. Завтра не перенапрягайтесь».

\- Ладно, Азирафель. Считай меня подобающе шокированным, - Кроули шмыгнул носом. – Не может же тебе быть _настолько_ скучно. 

\- Все тут, - слегка капризно произнес Азирафель. По его щекам разливался румянец. – Черным по белому.

\- Угу. Можно?

Азирафель передал ему газету.

Кроули прочел. Затем перечитал еще раз.  
\- Что ж, вот это да, - сказал он. – Итак.

\- Итак? О. Кроули, не смей. Я не стану… Ммм.


End file.
